The Birth of Damien Perevell
by fistandantilus123
Summary: AU OOTP When Harry Potter is sent back in time to when his parents were 10 years old, he wil pose as the not so ordinary 11 year old Damien Perevell who hopes to make it to the future and gain the knowledge to survive and beat Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He walked through the street almost lazily.

His boots clacked on the hard cement.

His name was Damien Perevell, a former deatheater. As he walked among the uniform houses of Privet Drive, he relaxed. He was alone this night. He stopped in front of one of the houses and walked up to the doorstep. He saw a small basket there and he gazed at it happily. Inside a pile of blue blanket lay shifting a baby boy. His adorable face was framed by messy raven hair. When he blinked, one saw a glimpse of sharp, glittering emeralds. The most distinctive feature on his face was the thin lightning-bolt shaped scar on his left temple. He whispered into the night, "Sleep child, you will be fine". It was time...

A young boy twisted and turned in haunted sleep. Silent screams escaped his mouth. His withering stopped as his eyes jolted open. His body jerked upwards bathed in sweat. The nightmare was clear in his mind...

_"On three, right?" said Harry."One-Two-Three-"_

_He and Cedric both grasped a handle._

_Instantly, he felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side._

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand letting go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head. "Where are we?" he said. Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. _Suddenly he felt fear set in, it was coming just like all the times before. _And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was such agony such as he had never felt in his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled. _The dreaded words echoed in his head as they were said aloud in his dream. _From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare". _He felt the dream blur to darkness and his last memory of it was;_"Avada Kedavra" and a blast of green light which blazed through Harry's eyelids. _

Suddenly, a blinding darkness swarmed his vision, he felt it everywhere around him, drowning him in its depths. He couldn't breathe, the unbearable cold sunk into his bones. A high, yet familiar voice echoed through his head "You are alone". The more familiar chorus of voices surrounded him. Uncle Vernon telling him he was a freak. His parents ashamed of his inability to save Cedric "No son of mine is as weak as you". Ron, Hermione were both dead, their ghostly voices echoing "Because of you we are dead". Sirius saying, "You don't deserve to live when you've killed your own parents". The voices echoed into his voice and he couldn't protest there words because, they were true. The moment his acceptance was heard he felt the darkness closing around him, flowing into him, and speckles of light were seen far away. He stumbled like through sticky mud to reach it and felt the darkness pulling at him dragging him away from the brilliant yet blinding light in the distance. The suddenly with a jolt, he was awake again. A silent scream in his mouth, his eyes jolting open, his body jerked upward bathed in sweat. Whispering to himself helplessly, "It's not real, it's not real", in a high, ragged whisper.

As he calmed himself he stood up in the near total darkness of the room. The slight rustling of a concerned Hedwig broke the silence. He walked slowly to his desk and slumped on the worn-out chair. He slowly petted the owl; calming her concern for him. Hedwig was a beautiful owl with snowy white plumage, already mature she was quite intelligent and understood him most of the time. He had gotten Hedwig as a birthday present for his eleventh birthday from Hagrid, the gameskeeper and caretaker of magical creatures teacher at Hogwarts. Hagrid was also his first friend. Speaking of his friends, Ron and Hermione hadn't sent one letter to him nor replied to any one of his for the entire summer. The Dursleys were being worse than usual in their chore load for him and he had barely any human contact other than the Dursleys.

He was free right now since it was late at night or was it early morning, most probably the latter since he could see speckles of sunlight on the horizon.

He quickly changed into some baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt, before splashing some cold water on his face.

He proceeded to silently leave the house and stayed out lying on his back in the long grass of the park for a couple hours. When the sun had fully risen, he began the long walk home to begin his chores. As he went past the uniformed gardens of Wisteria Walkway and entered Privet Drive, he got lost in his thoughts, maybe there was another plot at Hogwarts by the Malfoys and Dobby was blocking his mail again, but Dobby had promised to not save his life so it couldn't be him. Maybe, Ron and Hermione were ignoring him, nah, they would never do that. Well, maybe Errol couldn't make it to our house and they warded the Weasly house against ow- suddenly he was lying flat on his back he turned his head up to see a man perhaps thirty to forty years old with brown and slightly graying hair. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black dress shirt. Behind him was a moving van. They were right in front of Number Six.

He quickly got up to his feet and helped him up repeating that he was sorry and that he wasn't watching where he was going. The man in front of him eyed him for a second before saying," No harm done but I actually need help moving my things, could you help me?" Even if he would be slightly late to making breakfast he couldn't say no, why, because he had just knocked the man down and he looked quite helpless. Maybe he could talk to him and not have to be that lonely any more "Uh sure, I can help", he said "Splendid, splendid, let's first move this box, very valuable", he said in a pleasant tone.

They each took a side of the box and lifted it off the truck. While not particularly heavy to lift, it took some effort. Harry joked, "What do you have in here… the crown jewels?" The man nearly dropped the box in surprise. " Well not exactly but it is worth that amount for you see I am Adalrich Perevell,a scientist and this is a prototype of my teleporter / time machine which is nearly done, it only needs one more thing", he said quickly. Harry was just as surprised because he had not known the Muggles had time travel.

Then, suddenly his scar flared up pain sprung through his body at amazing speeds, from his head to toes. As he fell to the floor in a fetal position only to have waves of pain break his resistance. His screams and thrashings increased in size.

What happened next would have a astronomical influence on the world if they knew what happened. As Harry's magic lashed out around him to protect him, it also would kill Adalrich and more importantly hit the time machine which Adalrich had been showing him. This could have killed Harry Potter just there but it seemed the missing link in the time machine was magic. Empowered by the wild and raging magic. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived was sent in a random hole in the fabric of time and space to a Dimension, Universe, World and Time quite different from his own. His last thought was **Goodbye world**. (How Ironic) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or plot of Harry Potter.

Arrival in the Past

_Last Time_: _This would have killed Harry Potter just then but it seemed the missing link in the time machine was magic__.__ Empowered by the wild and raging magic Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived was sent in a random hole in the fabric of time and space to a Dimension, Universe, World, and Time quite different from his own. His last thought was __**Goodbye world**__._

Pain shot through his scar and like a snake it slithered and coiled around him slowly taking over his entire body. He silently curled up biting his tongue to keep from screaming, copper and rust tasting blood fell out of his mouth. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the pain ended, leaving only a dull headache. As his eyes fluttered open, he took in not the house but a mass of swirling color that surrounded him from all directions. Suddenly a gust of freezing cold air knocked him back to the ground.

He tiredly opened his eyes, around him were trees and bushes, long grass too. A forest, he was reminded of a portkey but Voldemort wasn't anywhere near here or else his scar would have sensed it. So, what was he doing here. Unfortunately, he was so tired after the pain that he couldn't stay awake and his vision quickly fell into darkness.

As much as he wanted to believe that it had been a portkey, he knew that it wasn't. So what had happened, he silently mused. He had been inside the time machine when it had happened, so had he traveled through time? No, that wasn't possible because he would still be in Surrey. The word echoed into his head unbidden_. "this is a prototype of my time machine" _if that was true he had gone either back or forward in time and to any place too.

Either way he needed to get to civilization. He decided he had to go south. A simple Point-Me and Tempus took care of my problems, it was 1969 May 16th 3:39PM and he was heading south. He knew that Sirius would be about 10 so would his Dad, Mum and Remus. He needed to see Professor Dumbledore so he would get to Diagon Alley and get an owl to him. Though he couldn't mess up the time line and was it that bad to want to meet his parents and godfather. He really wanted to and who says Dumbledore would let him or even know a way back. No, it was best just to wait till it was back to 1995 but he didn't really want to live in solitude so why not live in England as a young wizard and learn how to beat Voldemort.

Yeah, that would be great he didn't need to rush things. It was for the best anyway, there was no future time travel only time turners to go back. As he walked through the thick forest he was lost in, he suddenly paused when he heard an owl screech. What about Hedwig, for theat matter of fact what about Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron. He didn't want to live away from his friends and family. He couldn't change the past so he couldn't talk to his parents as family. He would have to further himself from his family and friends in order to survive in the past.

The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to go to this new world and meet his parents. What isf they didn't like him or hated him? It wasn't worth it, he should meet Dumbeldore and get back to the future as soon as possible. The forest was thinning and he inwardly junmped for joy at the thought of leaving the forest. As he reached the end of the forest, he smiled, he was out of there and he could see a city nearby.

By the time he had arrived toat the Leaky Cauldron, he was tired and exhausted as well as worn to the bone. He went over to see Tom at the counter about getting a room ( he would pay later). He was made him nervous. After all his trust vault wouldn't be his for another 11 years or so. So how would he get money. He would also be recognized as a relative of the Potters. He also needed a name. He decided to think of these things and answer them in the morning, he was too tired tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Harry Potter

A day at the bank and plans for the future

He awoke his body aching from the long walk yesterday. He had decided to take a new name and disguise himself. He couldn't pose as someone else but he could do that and then add glamours to finish his appearance. The problem was the potion he wanted was incredibly hard to brew so he would need someone else to brew it and that would cost money plus his own living bills for food, water, and a place to live. He could apply the glamours to himself. The only problem was money. At 15fifteen, he couldnt get a good paying job and it would draw attention to be the first transfer in history to Hogwarts in the fifth year. So the best thing would be to get the part of a 11 year old and be part of Ravenclaw to abidate suspitcion of his knowledge. He could learn and progress ahead privately and go above normal curriculium to learn what was neccaessary to oppose and beat Voldemort. He had come to terms with that he had to beat or at least fight Voldemort after the third task.

The potion was used by convicts to make new lives for themselves without others knowing theire old names. It was a form of half yet permanent polyjuice potion, the only problem was it only gave you certain traits making you similar looking to the person usually defining the traits. He would need a part of a 11 year old which wasn't going to Hogwarts. lLuckily it worked for mMuggles so he would have to pick of an approppriate mMuggle and get some of their hair. This brought up the question iof whether he could use magic without attracting attention because the trace might alert the ministry in his time not this one. There was no reason to not to try. He pointed his wand at a pillow, Swish and Flick, " Wingardium Leviosa" He intoned calmly and the pillow rose upward to head level he quickly dropped it and looked at the window. After about 10 minutes, he smiled, no letter could only mean one thing, he could use magic. That was one problem takien care of. hHe carefully undressed and layeid out his clothes on the bed before pointing his wand at them and said, "aArcesso cavo" and changed into his new wizarding clothes. hHe could also shead the robe if he wanted to go into the mMuggle world now. Now, all he needed was money and a name.

The name he chose was simple the last name would be Perevell after the scienteist who had gotten him here and his first name would be Damien and his Alias would be Adrien, in case he needed one be Adrien. The money was now a major problem since he needed to pay Tom for the night.

With these thoughts in mind he decided to go to Gringotts and undergo a blood inheraitiance ritual to see if he had any money he could claim. It most probably wouldn't give him anything but it was something he need to check. As he entered the bank, he quickly strioded to the teller line and kept his head down. He found himselfelt self conscious as others stared at the black robed figure. When it was finally his turn, he raised his head to look directly into the face of the goblin and said in a low voice, " Ii would like a blood inheraitiance ritual". The goblin sneered but called Sharptooth to bring him to the room. The goblin said quite menacingly, " fFollow me" a silent _if you dare _seemed to follow. He followed the goblin but half way through the walk he finally asked so how does the ritual work. Sharptooth seemed suprised by the question and answered," wWe take a sample of your blood and test if it had the magic or blood of one of the dead families that entrusted what remained of their fortune to the goblins but you should know it if you are entiteled to an inheritance." whereupon he sneered. Harry merely raised an eyebrow (so unfair iI can't do that) and said coldly "cContinue". Sharptooth led him to the room and instructed" cCut your hand on the knife and let blood flow into the bowl". He did as instructesd and a piece of paper appeared, floating on the blood. The goblin handed it to him and he looked at it.

Name: Harold James Evans Black Slytherin Potter

Inheraitance:

By blood:

James Potter Father Gryfindor, Potter, Westworth, and Elington estates

Lily Evans Mother Teronoe, Gaunt, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Morggian estates

By Magic:

Sirius Black: Godfather Black and Lestrange estates

Tom Riddle: Magical Adoption Gaunt and Slytherin membership and Perevell estate

Abilities :

Parseltounge Slytherin

Pyretounge Morggian

Partial Metamorphagus Black

Possible Dual Animagus Gryfindor

Black Flame Black

Transfiguration Affinity Potter

Dark Magic Affinity Slytherin

Mind Arts Affinity Ravenclaw

Long Life Time Perevell

He stared at it for a long time before asking Sharptooth," wWhat does this mean?". He replied," Your father was the head of Potter , Griyfindor, Westworth, and Eligton unknowingly or knowingly, while your mother was the head of Teronoe, Gaunt, Slytherin, Morggian, and Ravenclaw unknowingly or knowingly. Your godfather was the head of Black and Lestrange house and by magical adoption Tom Riddle gave you Perevell and an even greater claim of Slytherin. You inherited various affinities from the different families and a few blood gifts such as Metamorphagus, Possible dual animagi, Parseltounge, and Pyretounge as well as Black Flame.". "What are Pyretounge and Black Flame?" heHarry said impatiently. " Pyretounge is the abitlity to speak to fire and command it, while Black Flame is the ability to counjure, manipulate, and vanish a black colored dragon fire. The Long Life Time is a better immunity to sickness, better healing rate, and resistance to old age.

He couldn't speak for a moment before thanking the goblin and asking for some papers on his estates worth and 200 galleons. He left the bank happy and slightly confused.


End file.
